


Ígéret

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Car Accidents, Hospitalization, Immobility, M/M, One True Pairing, Rehabilitation, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai, True Love
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hasznavehetetlen. Törött. Értéktelen. Így érzem magam, miközben próbálom felemelni a karomat, ma már ezredszerre, és megint csak sikertelenül."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ígéret

**Author's Note:**

> Ezt a történetet egy megható kórházi jelenet ihlette. :)

Hasznavehetetlen. Törött. Értéktelen. Így érzem magam, miközben próbálom felemelni a karomat, ma már ezredszerre, és megint csak sikertelenül.

\- Ne erőltesd, a doki azt mondta, sok időbe fog telni - szólal meg mellettem Ruru. Ne erőltessem? Könnyű azt mondani! Nem ő fekszik itt kiszolgáltatottan, magatehetetlenül, a morfiumtól ködös szemekkel és elmével. Nem ő vizel ágyba, nem őt kell pelenkázni és megetetni, akár egy csecsemőt egy rohadt baleset miatt.

\- Azt is mondta, hogy lehet, hogy soha többé nem fogok járni. - Még engem is meglep, hogy a hangomba cseppnyi keserűség sem vegyül, érzelemmentes hangon közlöm vele a tényeket, mintha nem is a saját testemről lenne szó. Mintha nem én lettem volna az, akit oldalba kapott egy részeg kamionsofőr, amikor áthajtott egy kereszteződésen, totálkárosra törve az autómat és engem is.

\- Kettőnk közül én vagyok a pesszimista, Akira, ne tör a trónomra! - Ruru próbál viccelni, de a hangja megremeg, és a szemben könnyek ülnek. Igyekszik tartani magát, hogy ne ijesszen meg a félelmével, hogy erőt öntsön belém, de én átlátok az álarcán. Sohasem volt jó színész.

Megszorítja a kezem, de én csak tompán érzékelem az érintést.

\- Figyelj, az is lehet, hogy soha többé nem fogok tudni játszani. És akkor mi lesz a bandával? Mi lesz velünk? Nem akarom, hogy miattam... - Egyetlen határozott csókkal némít el. Még a fájdalomcsillapítók okozta fásultságon keresztül is élénken érzem az illatát, az ízét, az ajkai puhaságát.

\- Megint túl kevésre becsülöd magad - suttogja a számnak, amikor egy pillanatra megszakítja a csókot. Az ajkai olyan közel vannak az enyémekhez, hogy beszéd közben akaratlanul is összeérnek. - Te nem csak egy basszusgitáros vagy, hanem sokak barátja, családtagja, nekem pedig még annál is több. Ha soha többé nem tudsz majd a basszusgitáron játszani, akkor is Akira maradsz.

\- És a rajongók? - nyögöm, mielőtt újabb csókba vonja ajkaimat.

\- Ők sem fognak haragudni rád, és nem fogják úgy érezni, hogy cserben hagytad őket. Inkább csak...

\- Sajnálni fognak - fejezem be helyette a mondatot, mire Ruru oldalra kapja a tekintetét. - Nem akarom, hogy szánakozzanak. Sem ők, sem te, sem akárki más. Érted? Nekem a banda az életem, én nem brahiból kezdtem el zenélni, ahogy te sem. Ezt biztosan megérted, csak képzeld magad egy percre a helyembe.

Látom az arcán, hogy valóban elképzeli. Elhúzódik tőlem, felül az ágyam mellé állított székében, és végigsimít a haján. Tudom, ugyanaz fogalmazódik meg benne, mint bennem: így ő sem lenne képes élni, kiszolgáltatottan, hasznavehetetlenül, a saját ürülékében hemperegve. Amikor a szemembe néz, látom rajta, hogy felfogta, mit akarok tőle kérni. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy ez kegyetlenség, de senki más nem lenne képes erre értem.

\- Rendben - mondja, mintha csak a ki nem mondott kérdésemre válaszolna. - Három hónap - mutatja fel három ujját, melyek mindegyikén egy-egy ezüstgyűrű csillog. - Három hónap, ha addig nincs javulás, akkor megteszem. De cserébe neked is meg kell ígérned valamit.

\- Mit? - kérdezek vissza, és csak ekkor veszem észre, hogy napok óta először végre mosolygok.

\- Hogy nem hagyod el magad. Hogy akármilyen nehéz is, megpróbálod, és nem fogsz nyafogni, mint egy kislány, nem szállsz ki és nem adod fel. Betartod az orvos utasításait, nem esel kétségbe, nem sietteted a dolgokat, de mindent megteszel azért, hogy meggyógyulj. Ez a feltételem. Rendben? - A végén már szipog. Utoljára kisiskolás korunkban láttam sírni, amikor az egyik fiú a téren ellopta a pöttyös labdáját, és félt, hogy otthon a szülei leszidják majd, amiért nem tudott jobban vigyázni a játékára. Ruru, aki sohasem szokott megijedni semmitől, aki bár végtelenül pesszimista, soha nem omlik össze, most itt zokog, a könnyei a szinte teljesen érzéketlen kezemre csöpögnek, akár az eső, és én képtelen vagyok megvigasztalni. Nem tudok neki mit mondani, ami enyhíthetné a fájdalmát, és nem tudom magamhoz vonni, hogy megöleljem. Én fekszem a kórházi ágyon, mégis ő az, aki kettőnk közül sokkal jobban össze van törve.

\- Rendben - hallom meg a saját hangom, és megpróbálom megszorítani a kezét, ami még mindig az enyémet simogatja. Ennél többet nem tehetek érte, de azt hiszem, egyelőre ez az ígéret is elég lesz mindkettőnknek. - Végigcsinálom.


End file.
